


abnormality

by universefactory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, help me, i still don't know how to tag, lapslock, minghao is a confused bub, ofc u can rely on our leader seungcheol, please give this a chance, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, soonyoung is too pure for this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universefactory/pseuds/universefactory
Summary: in a world with a population of less than 1% of people being supers, minghao thought he was part of that majority and was more than happy being normal. he was more than happy to live his normal life with his normal parents and normal friends who live in his normal neighborhood and go to a normal school with him but little did he know he was anything but normal.everyone wanted to be a super, everyone but minghao. he was content with his life. he couldn’t ask for more and honestly he thought he was going to live that way for the rest of his life. except everything went downhill after he turned seventeen.orminghao has superpowers but he doesn't know that yet





	1. simple (1)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello again. this is something my brain farted in the middle of english class, so enjoy.

_ (11/??/14) _

in a world with a population of less than 1% of people being supers, minghao thought he was part of that majority and was more than happy being normal. he was more than happy to live his normal life with his normal parents and normal friends who live in his normal neighborhood and go to a normal school with him but little did he know he was anything but normal.

 

everyone wanted to be a super, everyone but minghao. he was content with his life. he couldn’t ask for more and honestly he thought he was going to live that way for the rest of his life. except everything went downhill after he turned seventeen. 

  
  


he woke up with the worst headache and the world around him seemed to be spinning. there was a high-pitched ringing in his ears. his eyelids still felt heavy, but he tried to force himself awake. he stood up from the bed he was laying down on and jumped. the lights in the room suddenly turned on. 

 

minghao was finally able to get a good look at his surroundings. it was a small white room with nothing but table, chair, and bed in the corner. he wasn’t wearing his clothes, instead he wore an all-white outfit. he paced around the room, restless, wondering why he was there. 

 

he suddenly noticed a huge mirror placed on a wall. _it’s probably a two-way mirror_ , he said to himself, _someone's watching me._

 

he couldn’t do anything in the room.

 

he heard something open. it was there was something that worked similar to a door for dogs. someone pushed through a meal on a tray through it. 

 

minghao went over to pick it up and bring it to the table. he examined it. there was a cup of water, soup, and two slices of bread. he tried smelling it to see if there was anything wrong with it, then his stomach grumbled. he didn’t realize he was that hungry.

 

he took a small bite from the bread. it seemed fine. he tried the soup. nothing suspicious about it. he finished the meal faster than he thought he would've. he went back to sleep.

  
  


the same process happened three times a day. he questioned it. he questioned where he was, why he was there, and who was watching him. it was unsettling but he just complied with everything they asked him to do in fear of something bad happening to him.

  
  


ten days. ten days of the same routine over and over again. ten days till someone helped him escape. ten days till someone jumped down from the ceiling and told him to shut up.

 

“ _ what the- _ ” minghao tried speaking but no sound came out. there was a man in front of him shushing him, telling him to follow him if he wanted to get out of the godforsaken place. it’s not like he didn’t want to escape, he just didn’t trust the guy. he hesitated. 

 

“come on we can’t waste anymore time,” the man whisper-shouted pulling minghao along with him and hoisted him up onto the vents. 

 

typical. of course they were escaping through the vents. “ _ got a better plan? _ ” a voice in his head sarcastically said. at this point minghao thought he was going insane, scratch that he was sure he was insane. 

 

they jumped out of the vents and suddenly there were in a corridor. a man, a bigger built man, clapped his back, smiled, and gestured to follow him. they were running, four of them were running. minghao didn’t know where the other man came from, but now there were four of them. 

 

“so, what’s with him?” the last to join them asked.

 

“i don’t know either,” the guy who he first met said somewhat struggling to keep a steady pace while talking, “i’m as clueless as you.”

 

“guys, we can talk about this later,” the bigger built man said, “let’s just focus on-” 

 

and suddenly they were surrounded. three people in front and another three behind them, each holding a gun. 

 

“junhui, you know what to do,” the man whispered. 

 

junhui turned out to be the person who joined them last. he just gave a small nod.

 

at that point minghao thought he was going to pass out. junhui started running towards the guys in front of them. he was sure he was going to end up dead before he sees the sun again but the voice in his head comes back and reassures him they’ll be fine, “ _ the most those guns could do is knock you out.”  _

 

and with that junhui was attacking them, shooting dark beams out of his hands. the men from behind started shooting but a barrier was set between them and at the same time he heard a gentle hum and felt the ground shake. everything was too much for minghao’s head to handle. he was beyond confused and didn’t know what to do. 

 

the last thing he saw was the muscular guy running towards the men shouting “FUCK YOU!! YOU’LL NEVER GET US!!” and punching one of them square in the face. minghao wasn’t sure if he was tripping but he was pretty sure he was smiling while saying that. then he blacked out.


	2. simple (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “junhui, i thought you were keeping him on the chair.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i thought i was.”
> 
>  
> 
> “joshua,” seungcheol said with authority.
> 
>  
> 
> “can’t. he can still see the door.”
> 
>  
> 
> “jihoon.”
> 
>  
> 
> “can’t get anything out of him.”
> 
>  
> 
> “i found out,” seungcheol stood up and walked to toward minghao, who was now nearly touching the door knob. he held the younger by the shoulder and made sure he wouldn’t try moving, “junhui, come here,” the other did as told, “do it.”
> 
>  
> 
> “do what?” junhui asked, confused.
> 
>  
> 
> “you know. shoot him with one of your laser beam thingies,” seungcheol said nonchalantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i'm back. it's nearly 3am here and obviously writing this was more important than orthographic drawing

_ (11/??/14) _

 

minghao was starting to get sick of waking up in unfamiliar places, but there he was in a room full of strangers staring at him as he sat on a chair. some of them were whispering amongst themselves but were quickly shushed by someone. 

 

“so what do you know?” a light was directed at his face making his vision go white. minghao tried turning his head away to avoid the bright light.

 

“seungkwan, turn the goddamn flashlight off,” for some reason that voice sounded familiar.

 

“i thought i could get at least a little fun out of this,” he could hear that the boy was pouting. thankfully he got rid of the flashlight and minghao was regaining his vision once again.

 

once minghao could see clearly again, he realized someone’s face was really close to his. surprised, he leaned back further into the chair making it nearly tip over. 

 

“junhui, try not to scare him-”

 

“are you chinese?” junhui suddenly asked.

 

“um, yeah,” minghao awkwardly replied. 

 

“welcome newbie!” suddenly another face squished against junhui’s “i‘m glad you came around. i was just starting to get sick of looking at the same old faces.”

 

“soonyoung, we talked about this-”

 

“how old are you? can i finally be called hyung?” another face was added into his view.

 

“chan, how many times-” 

 

a few more faces came into his field of vision and everyone started talking at the same time. minghao was leaning so far into his chair he could feel it tipping over. until it finally did. minghao braced himself for the impact and kept his eyes closed. he could feel the wind around him as he fell. then it stopped. he stopped falling. he didn’t feel any pain. he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling. the chair started to slowly go back to its original position. upright. 

 

“ _ holy shit _ ,” minghao muttered to himself.

 

“hey, no swearing. there are kids here.” it was the voice in his head again.

 

“when will the stupid voice shut up,” he grumbled to himself. 

 

“shut up kid, i’m in front of you,” he looked up and saw a short man. he may be short, but his face was intimidating. minghao could feel the color drain out of his face.

 

“jihoon hyung, i’m not a kid anymore,” the boy named chan whined.

 

“tell that to jeonghan hyung.”

 

“channie, it’s been a while,” another man popped into the picture. he had long hair and a pretty face. he proceeded to pester chan. “dino, whose baby are you?” to which the latter groaned in response to.

 

“guys,” the man who first spoke tried to regain his authority but the other just continued bickering. he rose his hand above his head then clenched it, turning it into a fist. everything went silent. they talked but no sound came out. it took them a second or two to realize that then went on to completely shut their mouths.

 

when it looked like they finally calmed down, the man unclenched his fist and dropped his hand. “guys, i thought we went over this already. let’s not scare the newbies-”

 

“you didn’t scare me,” soonyoung, if he remembers correctly, innocently raised his hand.

 

“because you scared  _ us _ . nearly burnt the place to a crisp,” the last line was soft enough to only be heard by a few of them. minghao didn’t know if he should be scared or surprised by that remark but it did make him scoot away from soonyoung.

 

“okay,” he continued, “let’s try to look friendly here and do some introductions. i’m seungcheol. i’m the one who tries to keep the place from bursting into flames. both figuratively,” he then eyed soonyoung “and literally.” the man who screamed ‘FUCK YOU’ when they were in the facility. 

 

“i’m jeonghan,” long haired pretty boy from earlier.

 

“i’m joshua,” someone stood up from nowhere and bowed. good to know there are people here with manners.

 

“jun,” he prolonged the ‘n’. jun, once again, was really close to his face, making him cross-eyed and jump back on his chair again. 

 

“soonyoung,” he raised his hand again. the potential arsonist.

 

“wonwoo,” woah, deep voice. scary eyes. 

 

“i’m jihoon,” short, “and soonyoung is not an arsonist.”

 

“ _ how the fuc- _ ”

 

“seokmin! but you can call me dk.” loud man. the one who escaped with him through the vents.

 

“mingyu,” beanpole. handsome beanpole.

 

“seungkwan,” another loud man. scratch that. loud anpanman.

 

“vernon,” american dude? 

 

“chan,” the whiny kid.

 

they all expectantly waited to introduce himself, some of them at the edge of their seats, quite literally. “i’m minghao.”

 

“so what's with you?” soonyoung immediately asked.

 

“i don’t know,” minghao just shrugged.

 

“can you do this?” the other snapped his fingers and fire started dancing along the tips of his fingers. yup, arsonist.

 

“no,” he jolted back in surprise.

 

“what about this?” wonwoo held up a small potted plant on his palm and then created a fist. it disappeared. 

 

_ how the fuck  _ “no.”

 

“okay kid, no more playing games. you must be in the facility for some reason.”

 

minghao shrugged again. 

 

“hold on. give me your wrist.” minghao showed his wrist. there was the number 8 tattooed onto it. even he didn’t notice that. “holy shit,” minghao wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that or if that was a good sign.

 

“i mean, it seems like i shouldn’t be here so i guess i’ll take my leave,” minghao pulled his wrist back and stood from the chair. he heard gasps. 

 

“come on, please stay. even for a little while,” jeonghan suddenly blocked his path. clearly trying to distract him or something. but minghao went out of his way and went straight to the door. it was across the room, to his left when he was sitting down on the chair. 

 

“junhui, i thought you were keeping him on the chair.”

 

“i thought i was.”

 

“joshua,” seungcheol said with authority.

 

“can’t. he can still see the door.”

 

“jihoon.” 

 

“can’t get anything out of him.”

 

“i found out,” seungcheol stood up and walked to toward minghao, who was now nearly touching the door knob. he held the younger by the shoulder and made sure he wouldn’t try moving, “junhui, come here,” the other did as told, “do it.”

 

“do what?” junhui asked, confused.

 

“you know. shoot him with one of your laser beam thingies,” seungcheol said nonchalantly.

 

“hold on, you can’t just kill me,” minghao tried escaping seungcheol’s grasp, “can you?”

 

junhui held his hand out pointing towards the new comer, hesitating. minghao braced himself for the worst but the older just stood there. nothing happened. they were both confused.

 

“yup. i was right,” seungcheol stated, clearly proud of himself.

 

“what?” vernon couldn’t catch up with the situation. same with the others.

 

“he’s the eighth person to have this power. that’s why it’s just a single digit instead of something like a serial code-”

 

“i want to eat cereal,” soonyoung mumbled.

 

“not now soonyoung. anyway, basically he can negate powers.”

 

“can’t you do that hyung?”

 

“not exactly. yes, in a sense. but minghao can negate a lot more, his overpowers mine,” he looked back at the said boy, “if he knows how to use it.”

 

“see, that’s the problem here,” minghao started, “i don’t. so it seems like i don’t have any business here so,” he trailed off.

 

“ _ minghao, stay, _ ” seungcheol voice boomed through the room. okay, he had to admit that was scary. 

 

“um, i still have to get back to my life before all of this,” he motioned around the room.

 

“that’s not gonna happen. they’re gonna look for you and keep you in that  _ goddamn _ facility till you rot.”

 

the younger just nodded and went back to sit back onto the chair.

 

“ok, but if i’m gonna be staying here, you all have a lot of explaining to do cause obviously i have no idea what fuck is going on here.”

 

“ _ language, _ ” woozi warned again.

 

minghao knows he signed himself up for some deep shit but he couldn’t exactly get away from it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't reread this so please tell me if there are any parts that are confusing or don't make sense or if have any grammar or spelling errors.
> 
> comment or kudos or whatever *whispers* or follow me on twitter, my pseud and @ are the same, i'm desperate for friends dm me or something


	3. simple (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i can’t believe you called me an arsonist,” soonyoung said as he rested his head on top of the newcomer’s from behind, “jihoonie told me,” he continued to feign sadness.
> 
>  
> 
> “i can remove things from existence,” wonwoo demonstrated again, grabbing a pencil this time and making it disappear right before their eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “what wonwoo means to say is that he’s a human delete button,” the mentioned glared at soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's go late night writing. oof ummm i haven't updated in a while because.... school. so here's a chapter that's straight out of the brain. no filter at all. whoops. enjoy

 

_ (11/??/14) _

 

“so you’re telling me, you’ve all stayed in that facility at least once in your life?” all twelve heads nodded, “and you’re also telling me, none of us in this room is normal?” they all nodded once again.

 

“i mean, normal is subjective here, but yeah.”

 

“what’s the facility for anyway?” minghao questioned.

 

“it’s the government. they take people like us in cause apparently we’re  _ threat _ to society,” seungcheol said as he made air quotation marks with his fingers during the word threat, “but actually that’s just a cover up for their real intention.” 

 

“which is?” the younger further questioned.

 

“using us. as weapons,” the eldest’s expression darkened.

 

“for what?” at this point minghao figured he was way deeper shit than he thought.

 

“to do their dirty work. you know, the kind of shit they can’t handle or bother to do,” he shrugged, “nonetheless, it’s inhumane. we’re people too!” he slammed his fist on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

 

“what can you guys do anyway?”

 

“i can control powers,” probably why he takes the lead in this group.

 

“i can do this,” jeonghan nodded as he made eye contact with mingyu, who started smiling till it looked it hurt then proceeded to cry.

 

“are you sure that’s not just hyung being a crybaby?” seungkwan retliated. 

 

“seungkwan, we all know you’re the crybaby here,” majority of them said at the same time.

 

“but seokmin hyung— nevermind.”

 

“ok but that doesn’t explain what you can do,” minghao spoke up.

 

“i can control emotions and through that, i can persuade you to do whatever i want you to do,” jeonghan smiled sweetly but i made chills run down minghao’s spine.

 

“who do you miss the most?” joshua suddenly asked.

 

“that’s kinda sudden-”

 

“just answer.”

 

“my parents,” minghao whispered but it was loud enough for joshua to hear. the older held his hand outward and an image was projected in front of him. it was minghao’s parents. he only realized how much he missed his parents at that moment and couldn’t help but cry. “how?” he trailed off as he tried to reach in to touch them but they faded.

 

“jihoon. he can see what you thinking and put images into my head. he's clairvoyant,” joshua replied, “i can project those images. i can make illusions.”

 

“astral manipulation,” junhui popped out of nowhere, “yeah, the beam thingies. i can see spirits too, i wouldn’t recommend entering their realm though.”

 

“i can’t believe you called me an arsonist,” soonyoung said as he rested his head on top of the newcomer’s from behind, “jihoonie told me,” he continued to feign sadness.

 

“i can remove things from existence,” wonwoo demonstrated again, grabbing a pencil this time and making it disappear right before their eyes.

 

“what wonwoo means to say is that he’s a human delete button,” the mentioned glared at soonyoung. 

 

seokmin could manipulate sound. apparently, seungcheol used his powers to silence the other from talking a little while back. he was also the cause of the “earthquake” in the facility. it was just vibrations cause by sound.

 

mingyu explained how he could copy actions even if he’s seen it just once.

 

seungkwan could predict what could happen in the future. he could also see life spans.

 

hansol can speak all languages. “hansol can talk to computers and animals,” chan further elaborated. minghao understood how he could also talk to animals but he questioned the computer part in that sentence.

 

chan can manipulate microwaves. he showed it by melting a small figure simply by hovering his hand over it for a while. “chan’s the reason why we don’t have a microwave,” soonyoung commented. 

 

it was a lot to take in, but minghao had to remember this is the life he lives now. with a bunch of adolescent teens who could somehow support all twelve, now thirteen, of themselves on their own with hiding in the shadows, away from the government.

 

“so what can i do?” minghao asked.

 

“from my limited knowledge, you can negate powers,” seungcheol answered.

 

“can’t you do that?”   
  


“look at it this way. i can stop them from using their powers but you can temporarily remove powers,” minghao cocked his head, seungcheol sighed, “okay kid, but there’s a way to actually find out exactly what you can do but not today. it’s too risky to go outside right now.”

 

minghao hummed in response. after more briefing about how things went in their dorm, he was given a tour around the place. the place where they were all previously gathered was the living room. turn to the hallway, on one end there’s a kitchen and on the other is a bedroom, next to that bedroom was another bedroom. and in between the bedroom and the kitchen was a bathroom. 

 

each bedroom had two bunk beds. their clothes were all kept in the corner of the living room on a big rack. the bathroom was small but big enough to fit two people in it’s shower. it had a sink and toilet that were placed too close to each other. the kitchen was roughly around the size of the bedrooms but a bit bigger. it had a stove and sink next to each other, cupboards on top, and a refrigerator in the corner.

 

it certainly wasn’t much, but it was enough for them. welcoming new people wasn’t a problem for the boys but their worry lies within the newcomer, as to whether or not he’ll be able to adapt to their crowded living conditions, crazy antics, and possible threats to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao please tell me if anything was confusing or if anything needs fixing. gonna fix this chapter tomorrow
> 
> please do me a favor and answer this google form gg.gg/CaratSurvey (just copy paste :P)  
> thank you ;;;
> 
> kudos, comment, bookmark and all that jazz. follow me on twt, pseud and @ are the same yadda yadda. gotta scoot. bbai


	4. superpower list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i'm back. here's a list in case last chapter's explanation wasn't clear

**Seungcheol - Superpower Manipulation**

Users have the ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities.

 

**Jenghan - Emotion Manipulation**

User can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

Emotions have been described as discrete and consistent responses to internal or external events which have a particular significance for the organism. They are brief in duration and consist of a coordinated set of responses, which may include verbal, physiological, behavioral, and neural mechanisms.

In addition, relationships exist between emotions, such as having positive or negative influences, with direct opposites existing. The contrasting and categorization of emotions describes how emotions are thought to relate to each other.

**Application: Persuasion**

The user can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. At high level, user can persuade people into hurting/killing themselves or even flip around sense of logic, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of.

 

**Joshua - Illusion Manipulation**

User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived.

 

**Junhui - Astral Manipulation**

The user can create, shape and manipulate astral energy, allowing them to project their astral form on physical plane and to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. They can allow others to be able to use temporarily astral projection or block others from astral projecting, sending them back to their bodies if they had already projected.

 

**Soonyoung - F** **ire Manipulation**

User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different.

 

**Wonwoo - Nothingness Manipulation**

User can remove items from existence, either simply making things disappear, preventing energy from ever being conceived or some other way. They can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension, alter, reverse, or negate energy, etc. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence.

 

**Jihoon - Extrasensory Perception**

The user can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information).

**Application:** **Clairvoyance**

The user can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the user's physical sight and allows them to act when they are unable to use their eyes.

They can 'see' spiritual/psychic beings and perceive the 'presence', emotions, thoughts and memories of others. Some users can project themselves onto the spiritual world.

 

**Seokmin - Sound Manipulation**

User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear.

User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement.

At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level.

 

**Mingyu - Adoptive Muscle Memory**

The user can copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over.

User can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship; however, if they wanted to use certain weapons, they would have to watch a person fire that weapon in order to be able to copy it (such as how to fire a rifle, as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts).

 

**Minghao - Power Negation**

The user can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect.

 

**Seungkwan - Precognition**

Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action.

 

**Hansol - Omnilingualism**

User can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. The user may even communicate with non-human animals or read body language. This ability works by any one or more of three faculties.

 

**Chan - Microwave Generation**

User can project microwaves, electromagnetic waves with wavelength between that of infrared light and radio waves, with uses ranging from communication, radar, heating, etc.

 

[ all information was retrieved from [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Supernatural_Powers_and_Abilities](url) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can look forward to the future chapters cause this was just an introduction. the real fun starts here
> 
> pls give this a chance ;;;
> 
> if you have time please answer this google form, thanks gg.gg/CaratSurvey
> 
> bbai~


	5. cherry blossom ending (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but mama, he’s a nice gēgē. he doesn’t hurt me and he’s fun to play with-” at this point junhui was starting to panic. he was scared he was going to lose his only friend.
> 
>  
> 
> “junhui, listen to me,” he stopped rambling, “promise me something,” he nodded, “you will never go back there.”
> 
>  
> 
> “but i promised gēgē that we’ll play again tomorrow.”
> 
>  
> 
> “junhui, please. promise me.” his mother looked at him straight in the eye. as much as it broke his heart he’ll never see his friend again, he loved his mother too much to disobey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the fun begins. so how are y'all on this fine evening/morning/whatever. i'm supposed to be studying but enjoy this
> 
> please i'm begging y'all i barely have any responses for my survey, please answer it ;--;  
> it just asks you who your bias is, your zodiac, you fav title track, all that snazzy stuff  
> link: gg.gg/CaratSurvey
> 
> see you at the end of the chapter

 

_ (??/??/2003) _

 

all the kids avoided junhui. he knew that but he never really liked that fact. he was a child too, he like to play. he had to compromise. he often went on “adventures” wandering off into the forest by himself, playing in the nearby stream. it became his own special place.

 

one day, he found someone else in his special place, sitting down on rock located in its center. a child, his age.

 

“do the other kids ignore you too?” junhui asked. the kid simply turned to face him. he had been crying, cheeks stained with tears, eyes red and puffy. “that’s ok, you can play with me. the other kids ignore me too.” junhui reached out his hand and reluctantly the kid took it and stepped down from the rock to stand next to junhui in the water. 

 

“my friends left me,” he sniffled, wiping away the tears starting to form in eyes, “we were playing hide and seek, and they never came to find me.” 

 

“we can play hide and seek. i promise to find you every time.” junhui offered his brightest smile.

 

and so they did. junhui was filled with joy. he met someone who didn’t avoid him, he had someone by his side, someone to laugh with, someone to play with, someone who understands him. it became an everyday thing. it was no longer junhui’s special place. it was now their special place. 

 

because of this, junhui started coming home later than usual. his mother started asking why.   
  


“i made a friend, ma!” junhui smiled from eye to eye and his mother returned one as well.

 

“well, that’s good to hear. what’s his name?” 

 

“wu jiacheng!” he exclaimed, still having a huge smile plastered on his face. his mother’s features started to darken. her face turned into one of concern and curiosity.

 

“junhui, where did you meet him?” 

 

“by the stream in the nearby forest,” he was starting to feel scared. his mother rarely wore a face like that. 

 

“how old is he?”

 

“10 years old-” he was interrupted by his mom who kneeled down to his eye level and grabbed him by his shoulders.

 

“junhui, promise me something-”

 

“but mama, he’s a nice  gēgē. he doesn’t hurt me and he’s fun to play with-” at this point junhui was starting to panic. he was scared he was going to lose his only friend. 

 

“junhui, listen to me,” he stopped rambling, “promise me something,” he nodded, “you will never go back there.”

 

“but i promised gēgē that we’ll play again tomorrow.”

 

“junhui, please. promise me.” his mother looked at him straight in the eye. as much as it broke his heart he’ll never see his friend again, he loved his mother too much to disobey. 

 

two months later they moved out of the area and into the city.

  
  


 

 

_ (??/??/2010) _

 

it had been seven years since they moved into the city and junhui was still the same. lonely and he didn’t know why. he initially came up with the theory that kids from the rurals are just weird and don’t know how to accept people. that was true for a time. he had friends who he could eat lunch with in school. kids who would let him hangout with them after school, join them in their game of tag. that theory came crashing down when high school started. it was his previous life all over again. he tried to reason out with himself.  _ people change.  _ he would often repeat in his head, trying to reassure himself he wasn’t the problem.

 

he had a few people he would occasionally talk to during break time. he would usually see them under the big tree in their school courtyard, by the boy’s bathroom, or in the library. there were about a little under ten who seemed to enjoy his company. they looked like they enjoyed junhui’s company and so did he enjoy theirs. he tried to ignore the whispering and glances other students would throw at him whenever they interacted. those whispers and glances turned into gossiping and glares. he started to feel uncomfortable. 

 

he didn’t expect things to escalate. he came back from gym class to see his desk with writings on them. there were nasty things written on them. messages telling him how much of a weirdo he was, how he should just kill himself and join his friends. suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. something in him snapped. he didn’t know what took over him.

 

he slammed his hand down on his table and shouted, demanding to know who did this. none of his classmates answered. no one dared to. they were all guilty of the action but they were to scared to admit it. junhui repeated it again, only this time with much more force. in fact too much force. papers and bags surrounding his desk started flying in all directions. he asked once more and again nobody responded. he warned them, saying that no one would get to leave the room unless someone answered him. suddenly the doors and windows were slammed shut as if a mysterious force had done it. 

 

at this point his classmates were beyond terrified. some were trembling. some were on the verge of tears. 

 

“ANSWER ME!” junhui screamed one last time accompanied by another strong force that caused the items around him to fly in everywhere. 

 

suddenly junhui felt weak. he started to feel dizzy. his vision was spinning, blurring, and darkening all at once. he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this is annoying but i will not shut up about this until i get enough responses gg.gg/CaratSurvey
> 
> so how was ittt?? anyway, i don't know if y'all noticed but the chapters are just song titles. 
> 
> every kudos and comment is another smile added to my face (does that even make any sense) 
> 
> follow me on twt @the8ofhearts, feel free to dm me and all that jazz 
> 
> bbai~~


	6. cherry blossom ending (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui felt numb. he was sure he was dead until the girl spoke up, “gēgē, open your eyes.” so he did. the scene before him was a lot to take in. the front of the truck was completely smashed, and a crowd started to gather. people where talking amongst themselves in hushed tones, some had their phones out filming what was right before them.
> 
>  
> 
> he was still hugging the girl but when he looked down, he saw something on the ground. his own body. “that’s it i’m dead,” junhui told himself.
> 
>  
> 
> “don’t worry, gēgē, you’re fine,” she looked up at him.
> 
>  
> 
> “but that doesn’t explain how-” the little girl simply pushed his forehead and whispered “rest well. thank you.” he started to feel sleepy and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be writing my literary critique but clearly i got distracted. this is way better than criticizing taming of the shrew
> 
> please tell me if there's grammatical errors or if there are parts that are hard to understand. i haven't read over this cause i'm not in the right mind to yet ;;;
> 
> please answer this survey. it just asks you about your bias, bias wreckers and that juicy stuff  
> gg.gg/CaratSurvey

_(??/??/2010)_

 

memory of the previous day was fuzzy to junhui. he couldn’t exactly remember what had happened. he was confused. strangely enough, people avoided him more than usual and this time they looked scared. he ignored it all. to him nothing seemed out of the ordinary. he lived his life that way until he graduated junior high.

  


_(??/??/2011)_

 

it was only a year later when it happened again. just like last time, junhui didn’t expect it at all. except this time he didn’t exactly black out.

 

he was on his was way to school he was on his way to the intersection to cross the road. a little girl was crossing the road by herself but the traffic light seemed to turn green even before she could make it halfway through and a truck was speeding it way across. she didn’t seem to notice and continued to walk leisurely, in fact nobody seemed to notice, however, junhui did. he ran, and ran, and ran. he ran towards the girl as fast as he could. he told himself he was going to make it in time. but seeing how the truck was way faster than him, he had his doubts. he felt the adrenaline pumping through him. nothing else mattered other than saving the girl. he was no longer thinking straight with one thought being repeated over and over again his head.

 

he was at the intersection without realizing it and girl was just halfway through, the truck dangerously close. he tried screaming, telling her to get out of the way while running towards her but that just made her stop dead in her tracks, right in the way of the vehicle. he tried running faster, and right before the truck was about to hit her he was hugging the girl, one arm around her, the other stretched out towards the truck. _BOOM._ a loud noise, as if something crashed.

 

junhui felt numb. he was sure he was dead until the girl spoke up, “gēgē, open your eyes.” so he did. the scene before him was a lot to take in. the front of the truck was completely smashed, and a crowd started to gather. people where talking amongst themselves in hushed tones, some had their phones out filming what was right before them.

 

he was still hugging the girl but when he looked down, he saw something on the ground. his own body. “that’s it i’m dead,” junhui told himself.

 

“don’t worry, gēgē, you’re fine,” she looked up at him.

 

“but that doesn’t explain how-” the little girl simply pushed his forehead and whispered _“rest well. thank you.”_ he started to feel sleepy and everything went dark.

  
  
  


junhui woke up in a hospital bed, and when he did he immediately sat straight up and started gasping for air. his mother, who was sleeping with her head rested on her arm by the edge of the bed, was jostled awake. upon seeing her son awake, she couldn’t help but burst into tears. she hugged him while whispering thanks to the gods for bringing back her son. she then rushed out to call a nurse and doctor to check up on him.

 

“miraculously, he seems to be fine,” the doctor said, “other than a lack of fluid intake, he’s perfectly fine. we’ll keep you in here for the next week and monitor you. once everything’s clear, we can send you home.”

 

both junhui and his mother sighed in relief.

 

once the doctor and nurse left, she couldn’t help but hug her son once more.

 

“don’t ever do that again, junhui,” she stroked the back of his head, “you gave me quite the scare there.”

 

“don’t worry, ma. you count on me for that,” he reassured his mother.

 

“what got into you to make you run into the middle of the road during a green light? i thought i taught you better than that.”

 

“but, ma, i only tried to help the little girl,” he explained which cause his mother to raise her eyebrows.

 

“help who?”

 

“the little girl! she was crossing the road but during a green light and a truck was speeding towards her!”

 

“junhui, there was no little girl,” she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead to check if he was running a fever, even if she knew the nurse had already done it and his temperature turned out to be normal.

 

“ma, there was one! i was hugging her, she even thanked me!” his voice started to grow even louder along with his frustration.

 

“junhui,” she grabbed him by his shoulders, “there were only two people involved in the accident. you and the truck driver. thankfully none of you were greatly injured.”

 

“ma, what about the little girl? is she ok? where is she?” he asked frantically.

 

“junhui, there was no little girl. now go to sleep. you must tired—”

 

“ma, stop playing games with me. i know she exists—”

 

“junhui, listen to me. she doesn’t exist,” she paused after every word. emphasizing her point.

 

and like last time, he didn’t know what took over him. he asked the same question over and over, louder each time.

 

“ma! i know she exists! i just want to know if she’s okay!” and with that a wind-like force pulsed through the room. his mother looked beyond scared and started to step away from her son. “ma, i’m sorry. i’m sorry wait—”

 

“who are you?” her voice was shaking. it was evident that she was terrified.

 

“ma, it’s me, junhui,” he was also trembling. his previous fear coming back. his fear of people pushing him away.

 

“my junhui can’t do that,” she stepped back further until her back hit the wall. she blindly reached for the door knob behind her and twisted it. once she successfully opened the door, she left room, leaving junhui to sob on his own.

 

junhui didn’t know why he started crying. maybe it was because everything was too much for him handle or maybe it was because he scared the one person he trusted his whole life with, making her leave him like everyone else in his life.

 

he didn’t know what was wrong with him but he’s sure there’s something weird about him. an abnormality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you ask, no this is not the end of jun's arc.
> 
> you can see the reoccurring theme here right. cause i have zero creativity and can't think of anything other than fainting. lmao.
> 
> i will not shut up about this gg.gg/CaratSurvey
> 
> kudos, comment, bookmark, all that good stuff. follow me on twitter @the8ofhearts feel free to dm me and all that jazz.
> 
> thanks for reading!! gonna scoot bbai~


	7. cherry blossom ending (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he quickly learned that all of them had something in common. an abnormality. he also learned that he would spend the rest of his life with these people. they were his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm back with another chapter my brain managed to puke out. i have finals coming up so rip me. 
> 
> i didn't bother rereading this so sorry in advance if nothing makes sense. please tell me if there's anything confusing or if there's any plot holes. thank you~~
> 
> hehe enjoy

_ (??/??/2011) _

 

things just got weirder from then on. junhui’s mom eventually came back to his hospital room to apologize. she swore she would never do that again and they would figure things out together. junhui was more than grateful for that, his mom and younger brother was all he had. he didn’t want to lose any of them. 

 

“ma, can i ask you something?” junhui asked. they were currently in the kitchen preparing food when a sudden thought came to him. “remember jiacheng?” like 8 years ago, his mother’s face darkened at the mention of the name. 

 

“yeah,” she replied in a very soft voice, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“why didn’t you want me to play with him? you know i wouldn’t lie about how the other kids treated me? jiacheng gē was nice to me.” 

 

“junhui, jiacheng died three years before you met him,” his mother faced him, expression sullen, “in the same place where you used to play with him.”

 

and that’s when everything clicked. that’s when everything made sense. 

 

“sorry ma, i suddenly remembered i have homework to do,” he said in a rush. he kissed his mother’s cheek and ran off to his room.

 

he looked up for recent reports on accidents near the area. it took some digging but there it was. the article he was looking for. a news report on an accident that took place in that very intersection. a picture of the casualties was the first thing that greeted him. two vehicles that collided. he soon figured out it was a result of drunk driving. he also figured out only one person died. the little girl. her photo was attached by the end of the article. it was as if she was staring back at him. he was at a loss for words. 

  
  


_ (??/??/2012) _

 

he learned to live with it. in fact, life couldn’t be any better. he felt like he was at peace with himself because suddenly everything in his life made sense. on top of all that, he was hyper aware of his surroundings. he could feel auras in certain places and they didn’t exactly feel good. he chose to ignore it all. 

 

junhui still wasn’t the best at using his powers or doing whatever the fuck he does. he still can’t tell if he’s talking to someone who used to a person or an actual person. he understands how freaky it could look. imagine someone crouching down and patting air while whispering comforting words. in junhui’s perspective he was comforting a little girl looking for her mom while to other people… well, let your imagination run wild. 

  
  


_ (10/??/2012) _

 

things really started to take a turn for junhui. for one, it may not be obvious but he’s a smart kid, and his efforts were starting to pay off. he was offered a scholarship outside china, in korea. he immediately accepted the offer seeing it as a big opportunity for him to get out there. his family wasn’t well-off and he wanted to get some load off his mother’s shoulders. 

 

to say that junhui was ecstatic was an understatement. it was another chance for him start over. he needed to get it right this time. 

  
  


junhui immediately went off and flew to korea. adjusting to his new living conditions were harder that he thought, especially because he could barely speak the language. money was kind of a problem, but he was used to living in such harsh conditions. school was tough, he had to take extra classes after school so he could improve his korean and catch up with his other classmates. he didn’t have the healthiest diet but he could manage. 

 

he was starting to become accustomed to his new life when the universe felt like fucking with him again. junhui was starting to think that whatever god was up there simply hated him. of course it was a bit odd for everything to be going so smoothly. there had to be a twist, and lo and behold it was right before him. 

 

“oppa,” a little girl tugged his sleeve. she couldn’t be older than 9. 

 

junhui tried ignoring her and kept walking. he knew better. things like this happened more often, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that something was pestering him again. 

 

“oppa,” she called out again.

 

he could sense it. a different aura. she wasn’t alive, but she wasn’t like the little girl he saved a year ago. 

 

“oppa, help me. i’m lost.”

 

he continued to walk down the street. his vision suddenly started to blur. the longer she, or whatever it was, pestered him, the worse he started to feel. 

 

“oppa, help me find my mom. i lost her.”   
  


everything started spinning. at this point junhui was beyond scared. he didn’t know what was happening. 

 

“oppa.”

 

he couldn’t take it anymore. he whipped his head towards her direction. 

 

“oppa, help me.” 

 

he tried to think of a quick way to get rid of her. using his powers were too risky, for one he didn’t know how to fully control it, and two it was too dangerous even for him, but he had to. 

 

he crouched down, rested his hand on her shoulder, and tried concentrating. he tried getting rid of her. he immediately learned that what he did was the biggest mistake he could ever make. the pounding headache started to grow worse and worse. he was losing his vision. he started to feel weak. 

 

the girl simply smiled. it was a very unsettling smile. one that made chills shiver down his spine. it was the last thing he saw before fainting. 

  
  


_ (10/??/12) _

 

junhui jolted awake, sitting straight up. 

 

everything was bright and there was a slight ringing in his ears. 

 

once he felt like he was no longer blind and deaf he was faced with 10 other people in the room. all of them staring at him. 

 

one of them stepped forward and introduced himself. “hi, i’m doyoon. welcome,” he stretched out his hand for junhui to shake. he took the offer and the 9 other boys proceeded to do the same. 

 

soonyoung, wonwoo, jihoon, mingming, mingyu, seokmin, seungkwan, hansol, chan, and samuel.

 

he quickly learned that all of them had something in common. an abnormality. he also learned that he would spend the rest of his life with these people. they were his new family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnggghhhh i feel like dying sorry if this chapter is so bad. it's kinda rushed (wdym kinda it is rushed askdjlskj) 
> 
> i just wanna put it out there that english isn't my native language so forgive me if there's any grammatical errors and all. 
> 
> i still haven't fixed the link problem so just copy and paste this gg.gg/CaratSurvey (i would greatly appreciate it if you also asked other people to answer it. thank you ;;;;)
> 
> anyway i gotta scoot and study. every comment means so much to me so go ahead and comment your hearts out. 
> 
> follow me on twt or whatever bbai

**Author's Note:**

> oof that was short. how was it?? i'll be posting more in a while. for now i gotta scoot, bbai~


End file.
